1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-supply apparatus and an image recording apparatus which includes a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and the like employing the sheet-supply apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has been known a sheet-supply apparatus which is employed by an image recording apparatus which supplies, one by one, a plurality of recording sheets as cut sheets to a recording portion for an image recording. As disclosed in JP-U-4-91941 and JP-A-2000-16601, there has been known a sheet-supply cassette of a universal-type to record an image on different types of recording sheets.
For example, JP-U-4-91941 discloses a sheet-supply apparatus including: a sheet-supply cassette which has a generally box-like shape; a press plate by which recording sheets stacked on the sheet-supply cassette are pressed; and a plurality of guide portions which are provided on a bottom plate of the sheet-supply cassette and which are movable relative to the bottom plate according to the sizes of the recording sheets. The guide portions are pivotable between a standing position and a lying position, so that the guide portions protrude from the press plate when the guide portions are used (in the standing position) while the guide portions are accommodated beneath the press plate when the guide portions are not used (in the lying position).
JP-A-2000-16601 discloses a sheet-supply apparatus including: a sheet-supply cassette which has a box-like shape and which is open upward; and a movable guide plate which is provided on a bottom plate of the sheet-supply cassette and which is pivotable between a standing position and a lying position. The movable guide plate is arranged to be accommodated in a recessed portion formed in the bottom plate when it is in the lying position, such that the recording sheets with a large size are accommodated in the sheet-supply cassette and arranged to be moved to the standing position, such that the recording sheets having a smaller size are guided.